deadpanproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Ninja Spiders Knock Out!/Episodes
Awesome Ninja Spiders Knock Out! is an American animated series created by Ralf Hat for Disney XD. The series format revolves around the violent and action packed adventures of Sekoh, Kyko, and Reina, three ninja spiders who must protect the ancient tree known as Árbol de la Vida, in the mythical South American island of El Viejo Mundo. ''The show is filled with a mix of South American and Japanese culture and mythology. It has been given the TV-PG-V rating in the United States, for it's violent exploits, and has avoided cancelation many times before. Season one contains 23 episodes starting with the episode, Video Game Brawlers, and ending with the episode, Two-Legged. It started on August 22, 2014, and ended on TBA. Season two contains 21 episodes. TBA TBA Overview Home release DVD and blu-ray releases for the show are wide spread throughout. * 'Awesome Ninja Spiders Awesome Pack!: 'TBA * 'ANS: Awesome Pack Volume II:' TBA * 'Awesome Ninja Spider Knock Out! (The Complete First Season): 'TBA * 'Awesome Ninja Spider Knock Out! (The Complete Second Season): 'TBA * 'Awesome Ninja Spider Knock Out! Holiday Hublubabubub: 'TBA * 'Awesome Ninja Spider Knock Out! (The Complete Fourth Season): 'TBA Episodes Pilots/Shorts * '''Ninja Spiders! Awesome!' - In this 2006 made short film, the main characters (originally named: Rick, Rocko, and Reina) fight a man who tries cutting down their tree. (Airdate: 8/14/06) Season I * Videogame Brawlers! - That Kid, after trying to get the team's attention, accidentally breaks the TV. The three angstly try to find a replacement quick, only to play a video game. They hear of the legend of the "Energy Tool", which can power almost any kind of electrical equipment. They set out to the Thunder Caves to find it. (Airdate: 8/22/14) * Giver Upper! '- After they are captured by an evil crime boss in the city, the ninjas try to escape his tower of traps. However, they each find many of the traps inescapable and they all give up, except Sekoh who is claustrophobic. (Airdate: 8/22/14) * 'Code Blank! '- The ninjas wake up to find all known colors missing everywhere. This soon becomes a problem, especially when they start mistaking things. (Airdate: 8/22/14) * 'Hypnosis! '''- (Airdate: 8/22/14) * ''Tetrahedron! ''- That Kid believes that a UFO landed on the Árbol de la Vida, however, nobody believes him. He spends days to weeks looking for it, becoming paranoid every time. Meanwhile, many citizens around Árbol de la Vida are found dead. The ninjas try to find out why. (Airdate: 8/29/14) * [[Tubes!|Tubes!]]'' ''- Sekoh and Reina discover a tunnel which leads into a maze of pipes. Curiosity takes ahold of them, and they journey inside the pipes, but something dangerous begins to follow them. (Airdate: 9/5/14) * ''Gladiator Battle'' - That Kid forcefully brings Sekoh to the Gladoria Gladiator Games, only to win a prize. However, the two are forced to fight to the death with many other gladiators. (Airdate: 9/5/14) * ''Machinery'' - A madman who believes in the uprising of technology on the island creates an army of robots to take over the tree. Meanwhile, the ninjas get stuck watching a marathon on television. (Airdate: 9/12/14) * ''Chivalry'' - (Airdate: 9/12/14) * ''Weaponry'' - (Airdate: 9/19/14) * ''Alpha'' (part 1) - (Airdate: 9/26/14) * '''Omega (part 2) - (Airdate: 9/26/14) * [[Underwater|''Underwater]] - * 'Ghost Dojo' - * 'Golden Samurai' - * 'Blood Bath' - * 'The Mirror' - * 'Blind Man' - * 'Crime Country''' - Season II TBA Season III TBA Season IV TBA TV Specials/Movies TBA